Melody's Childhood Collection
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: A series of short stories about Melody's childhood. Summary for each story is in the chapters. I hope you enjoy and please review!
1. The Value of a Smile

_Summary: Eric and Ariel teach Melody that being royal and rich doesn't mean you get everything you want. _

"The Value of a Smile"

The golden sunlight seeped through the curtains of five-year-old Princess Melody's bed room on a gorgeous Saturday morning.

"Melody, dear wake up," Carlotta gently shook the snoozing princess.

"Ohhhhhh, five more minutes Aunty Carlotta," Melody groaned.

"But your parents want you take you to town today!"

"To town?" Melody sat up. "Really?"

"Yes, now what colour would you like to wear today?" Melody always picked the colours of her outfits.

"Um, peach!"

"Okay, go wash up and I'll get your clothes in a minute." Carlotta said the enthusiastic princess. After Melody brushed and washed her face Carlotta dressed her in a lacy loose but relaxing dress with a satin peach sash. She did her hair in cute pig-tails and tied them with matching peach ribbons. And at last Melody (by herself like a big girl) adjusted the straps of her matching ballet flats. "Now go on, your parents are downstairs eating breakfast."

"Thank-you," Melody smiled.

"As always dear," Carlotta replied.

"If it isn't Princess Peach," Eric smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning daddy." Melody climbed onto her dads lap.

"Good morning. Ready to go to town today?" Eric asked.

"Super ready!" She replied. "Where is mommy?"

"She's getting your breakfast. Oh there she is."

"Hi mommy!" Melody reached over and gave her mother a tight hug after Ariel put down her breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie! Hey we match!" Ariel said to her daughter.

"You both are perfectly peachy!" Eric joked.

"Now eat your breakfast, we've got a long day ahead of us." Ariel pushed the plate in front of Melody and then left to check the carriage. Melody stayed on Eric's knee while he read his paper. "Oh and Melody, eat your fruity fruit bar!" Ariel called.

"Yes mom," Melody said. She winced at the bar of dried fruit. It tasted yucky and raw to Melody. Eric knew she hated it and preferred fresh fruit so he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and called Max to eat the fruity fruit bar, which he enjoys.

"Don't tell mommy." Eric whispered.

"Oh, I won't!" Melody reassured him.

After breakfast the royal clan was off. Melody walked between her parents. She loved it when they swung he up and down. She also felt a bit special when the citizens nodded their heads at them. After Eric sent a few letters at the post she rushed to the next door toy-store window. She looked a beautiful ballerina doll with admiration. She wore a detailed and designed fuchsia pink tutu and corset and matching detailed slippers. She wore her golden hair in a pretty updo and secured with a gold and pink-diamond tiara. Her hands were up and her leg stuck-out in a classic ballerina pose.

"Mommy, mommy can I please have her!" Melody begged.

"Have who?" Ariel asked.

"Juliette, the ballerina princess!"

"But you got several dolls for your birthday last month." Eric said.

"And she looks really expensive." Ariel said.

"But you have a lot of money!" Melody said.

"But Melly, that money is for the people." Eric said.

"Huh?" Melody questioned.

"You see we use that money to run the kingdom." Eric said. "Hey, why don't you see what that money gets them?"

"Okay." Melody sulked.

First Eric took them to the Garland Gardens. Melody excitedly played with the butterflies and smelled the beautiful roses and lilies.

"The garden is beautiful daddy, but I thought the garden comes naturally." She said as she rolled through the lush green grass.

"Well the flowers bloom on their own but it costs us to maintain the park." Eric explained.

"Manny-tain?" Melody asked.

"Maintain, sweetie. It means to keep the park clean and under control. The groundskeepers and gardeners regularly water the gardens and grass so they won't dry up as well as trim the bushes and grassy so it looks neat." Ariel explained.

"Oh, I see. But I still like that doll…"

"Come' on Melly there is another place I want to show you." Eric said.

They arrived at the Mother Marina Hospital for Children. It was a grand colourful building that had paintings of flowers and rainbows. Outside was a compound with toys kids could play with.

"It's like kid-wonderland!" Melody exclaimed.

"We fund this hospital for sick kids to get better." Eric said.

"Oh Eric, can we go see the children?" Ariel asked.

"Yes can we daddy?" Melody pleaded.

"Sure." Eric said. They entered a large but quiet waiting room and information desk. Behind the counter a petit brown-haired nurse asked them:

"Hello your highnesses, what may I do for you today." She asked.

"Um, if it's okay we would like to see some of the children." Ariel asked.

"Oh, of course! They are having their story time right now but would love to see you guys. My name is Caroline by the way."

"Thank you, Caroline." Ariel replied. Caroline led them down several silent hallways and Melody clutched her father's hand.

"Here we are." Caroline stood on the side to the let the family in. The head nurse and the children's entertainer smiled at them. The kids loved to play games with Ariel and Eric and Melody befriended a lot of kids. They played with endless toys. When it was time to go Melody was reluctant but was dragged away but promised to return.

"See, those toys we donated really puts a smile on their faces." Ariel said.

"So Melody would you rather buy that one expensive doll for your self or buy a lot of toys a lot of kids can play with and share?" Eric asked.

"A lot of toys 'cause it makes them really happy!" Melody said.

"Eric, I want to show Melody a place." Ariel said.

"Where?" Eric asked.

"After lunch, I'm hungry!" Melody said.

"So where do you want to eat?" Eric laughed.

"Sarah's Cinnamon Sweethouse!" Melody announced.

"Oh no. You need a proper lunch. How Uncle Danny's Sandwiches?" Ariel suggested.

"Okay." Eric and Melody agreed.

After lunch Ariel led them to a happy pavilion.

"Ariel, this is where we first danced!" Eric said.

"I know." Ariel smiled.

"What is so expensive here?" Melody asked.

"The band is one of the best!" Eric said. He, Ariel and Melody twirled in a circle with a few others joyfully to the bouncy rhythm.

"I think that's enough adventure for one day!" Ariel said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Melody agreed. They headed to their carriage. On the ride home Melody said: "Mommy, tomorrow can I give the toys I don't play with anymore to the hospital. They are really nice."

"That's a great idea Mel, and very thoughtful." Ariel smiled.

The End

~I hope you guys liked this one. There are a few more I'm gonna add soon. We have less than two weeks of classes left and I can't wait for summer. (And sports day this Thursday too). Anyways thanks as always for reading and please review.~


	2. A Helpful Family

_Summary: Eric's sister, husband and daughter come all the way from Spain for a royal summer gala. Juliana is jealous of her new baby brother's attention and seeks help from Melody. Eric, Alex and Chris also tell the girls and Ariel about their childhood adventures and gives the girls ideas for new schemes. _

A Helpful Family 

"Mummy when is Auntie Alex and Juliana and Uncle Chris coming? Daddy said that they have a surprise," nine-year-old Melody said to her mother excitedly.

"They should be here any minute," Ariel said just as the bell chimed through the palace.

"Yes, they're here!" Melody bounded for the door.

"Don't slip Melody!" Ariel exclaimed as she tried to catch up with her daughter. Melody rolled her eyes and opened the heavy door.

"Auntie Alex!" Melody hugged her tall aunt's skirt.

"Melody hi!" Alex hugged her with one arm.

"What's in your arm?" Melody asked.

"This is baby Sean." Alex revealed her small sleeping baby.

"Hey lil' Sean-y. I'm your awesome cousin Melody!" She said.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Juliana playfully whined.

"Oh, hi Jules!" Melody rushed over and hugged her cousin. "And hey Uncle Chris!" She hugged her Uncle's legs too.

"Hey Princesa Melodia." Chris said and returned her hug. "Where's your mother and father?"

"They are being tardy." Melody gestured tapping her watch. "Oh, here they are."

"Lexi," Eric said.

"Eric," Alex smiled and hugged her brother warmly.

"Alex," Ariel said.

"Ariel," Alex said and they hugged and Ariel played with the baby while Chris and Eric shook hands and patted each other on the back and gave Juliana a hug. Both families walked to the breezy outdoor patio. It was up high so it wasn't covered by the sea-safety wall. They sat down and began to munch on finger foods and tea.

"Did you know that Lexi climbed the roof of the school in grade nine," Eric told the girls.

"Mama, no way!" Juliana said. "Buen trabajo, good job!"

"She also broke her leg." Chris added.

"Eso es divertido." Juliana said.

"What does that mean?" Melody asked her Spanish cousin.

"That's funny." Juliana said.

"You had to tell her the bad part." Alex playfully smacked her husbands arm.

"No, no, no, no, no! The bad part was that she got into so much trouble and got shunned so badly by the other Ladies and Duchesses." Eric said "About 'Unlady-like Behavior!'"

"Bien hecho la madre." Juliana laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, it wasn't like Eric was any better. Okay so their was this Duchess, I think she was Pruney?" Alex said.

"Petunia." Chris and Eric said.

"Whatever, so she was really mean. So as a prank Chris and Eric put a live crab in her wig fresh from the sea at the Charity Ball and boy did they get spanked." Alex laughed and high-fived Ariel.

"Hey Melody, we should totally do that at tomorrow's ball when that mean old Lady Annabelle comes. But instead we could put camarones-er shrimp in her white wig!" Juliana said.

"No not shrimp, something really yucky!" Melody said.

"Brussels Sprouts!" They said in unison.

"Pretending we never heard that." Chris said.

"Oh I've got another stor-" That's all Alex got in before Sean woke-up and began to cry. "Shhh," Alex said. "Uh, I think I'll go change his diaper. Can you show me our room Ariel?"

"Of course." Ariel said. The ladies excused them selves and heading into the palace.

"Can we please go explore daddy?" Melody asked.

"Yes, por favor Uncle Eric?" Juliana pleaded.

"Okay, but remember don't go to far and don't even go close to the ocean Melody." Eric warned.

"Okay!" Melody said and grabbed her friend and took off.

The girls headed to Garland Gardens and collapsed on the grass. They lay on their backs and stared at the clouds.

"You must be so happy to have another sibling." Melody said.

"¿qué no! That poco brat cries all night and keeps me up as well as take up almost all my parents atención!" Juliana cried.

"But he is adorable, um leedino?"

"Lindo. And no he is not cute! He is a molesto, annoying bebé!"

"Well you are ten, I think he needs more of Auntie Alex's and Uncle Chris's attention."

"Sí you have a point."

"And besides, you should be lucky to have a baby to play with."

"And he is pretty _lindo!_"

"Exactly-er-exactamente!"

"I see you have been reading your Spanish dictionary!"

"Yeah, hey you wanna flower-fy our hair?"

"Are we allowed to pick the flowers."

"Yes, just not the rare ones."

"Okay." The girls pick fistfuls of hair and placed them in their hair. They looked at their reflection in the fountain. They looked almost exactly alike except that Juliana was a bit taller and had brown eyes like her father, otherwise she had long dark hair like Melody.

"Princess Melody, what did you do to your dress? I believe princesses aren't supposed to go rough housing!" A chubby well-dressed lady said to the princess.

"We were just picking flowers and playing the grass Lady Annabelle." Juliana said.

"But still, where are your parents." Lady Annabelle demanded.

"They are at home, having tea." Melody said.

"Well, I'm going to have a word with them. Princesses like you, Melody should act proper like sitting on the bench and maybe ordering others to get the flowers for them. You're are like Princess-um-Queen Alexandra!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong with my mother? She's nice!" Juliana said.

"You are Queen Alexandra's daughter! Oh I am very sorry, well I'll be seeing you girls around-" Lady Annabelle stammered and left.

"Wow, she's scared of my mama!" Juliana laughed.

"So about the Brussels Sprouts thing…" Melody started as they walked home.

"I wonder where they are, it's getting late." Ariel worriedly looked out the window.

"Oh, Ariel calmarse, they'll show up. They're probably catching butterflies and what not." Alex chuckled.

"How could you be so sure about it?" Ariel questioned.

"Oh Ariel, you've got to trust the kids. Not be so tough and overprotective. Being a bit, well slack, helps them learn necessary life skills." Alex stood beside Ariel after putting Sean to bed.

"Like what?"

"Skills? Oh like self defense, self confidence and for you it's trust in your kid that'll make it home. I didn't really learn to fend for myself until my stepmother came, hey guess the wacko taught me something after all!" Alex laughed.

"That's what I love about you, Alex, your so friendly, funny and easy-going." Ariel hugged her sister in law.

"Mama! We're home!" Juliana called to her mother.

"Hey girls, how was your lil' 'adventure'?" Alex asked.

"Great we went to Garland park," Melody said.

"All the way there! Melody-" Ariel started.

"Let it go." Alex advised.

"-I love your hair!" Ariel finished.

"But you girls better go bath before dinner, you smell like fertilizer." Alex giggled.

"Can we wear out PJ's?" Juliana asked.

"I don't care. Dinner ain't formal or anything."

"Okay, bye mama, Aunt Ariel and lil' Sean." Juliana waved and headed off with Melody to the baths.

"Wow, guess Juliana loves Sean after all. I thought she was getting a little jealous of him, but-nah!" Alex said.

"Hahahahaha, but we should go call the guys now, dinner is ready." Ariel advised.

"Okay sure." Alex said.

_One Week Later…_

"Bye everyone!" Alex, Chris and Juliana called one last time. Juliana waved her brother's small chubby hand.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Eric, Ariel and Melody said. A lot of lessons were learned this trip. For Juliana it was not to be jealous of her brother and know her parents love her just as much as him, for Ariel it was to be a little under-protective and trust her child and for both Juliana and Melody they learned many more evil schemes to commit during balls and certain Ladies from their parents.

The End!

~Thanks for reading, and please review. The Spanish words are courtesy of _Google Translate_. I don't own any TLM and TLM 2 characters but Alexandra/Alex/Lexi, Juliana/Jules, Chris and Sean belong to me. ~

Lucy: I' m glad you liked my last story and hope you'll like this one too. You're lucky to go on a picnic for your field trip and hope you have fun on your last few days of school. We've got about two weeks left and three if you count exam days. Our final last day is June 29th but regular classes end about June 21st and four exam days between the 21st and 29th. Thursday is the Sports Award Banquet so wish me luck. (And I hope we get to have a water fight on sports day & bbq too on Friday) Anyways ttyl.


	3. Tomboy Princess

_Summary: Just a scene I imagined before Melody's Birthday party in The Little Mermaid II. _

Tomboy Princess

"But mom, I don't want to dance with a _boy_ yet. I'm only twelve! And besides I'd probably make a huge fool of myself." Melody confined to her mother on the morning of her birthday.

"You make a fool of yourself, you've got to be more confident that that, sweetie." Ariel replied.

"Why don't we go buy you a brand new dress?" Ariel suggested.

"Oh no, not dress shopping." Melody whined.

"Oh Melody, your just like I was when I was your age." Ariel chuckled. "I never even did my hair!"

"Then can you buy a dress, while I draw?" Melody said.

"Oh, okay, since its your birthday tomorrow." Ariel said.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Melody bid her mother good bye. She ran to her room and quickly took out her sketch-book and flipped to an old, detailed drawing to make it look like she was working on it the whole time. She placed and blunt pencil on top of it and a chunky rubber eraser. Then she grabbed her satchel and bounded out the door. Unfortunately she bumped into her father.

"Hey Melly, where are you going?" Eric asked.

"I-uh." Melody thought fast. "Wanted to get some more paint from the, the-SUPPLY CLOSET! Yeah the supply closet."

"Oh so you don't want to relax and just play a game of checkers before the ball?"

"Nope, bye!"

"Okay, I guess I'll just play with max." Eric said in a voice to make Melody feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll play." Melody said.

"Great!" They headed towards Eric's office. After a few games Melody finally excused herself and left only to be interrupted by Carlotta.

"Melody, dear time for lunch," she said.

"It's okay Auntie Carlotta I'm totally full from my Birthday Breakfast." Melody replied.

"I'll have none of that, you're a growing girl and need some meat on your bones," Carlotta snapped.

"I'll just pick-up some fruit from the green-house." Melody said. "Now may I please go?"

"Okay, but you better eat something…" Carlotta warned. Melody finally made it too the door and removed her shoes and ascended down the white stairs. She went to her normal spot, took off her yellow dress and dove under the wall and re-surfaced into the ocean.

Finally she could relax and spend her birthday with _real _friends like the dolphins and Sebastian and Scuttle, not the rich snobby kids that were going too be at her party. She didn't have much time so began to add to her collection right away.

~Sorry for the short one today, if you've got any ideas for a new story please tell me, 'cause I'm kindda running out of ideas. :P Thanks for reading and as always please hit that awesome _review_ button.~

Lucy- Thanks for reading and hope you get something at your awards. To answer your question: We are a year-round school so we start about August 18th or 19th this year, but we get breaks within the year like a week in October for Fall Break, three weeks in December-January for winter break and two weeks in March-April for spring break. On our exam days we only come to school for two hours, write the exam and go home. Well anyways I hope you'll like this one and please give me another idea for a story, thanks.


	4. Questionable Lullabies

**Questionable Lullabies**

"_**You are my world, my darling. **_

_**What a wonderful world I see. **_

_**You are the song I'm singing. **_

_**You're my beautiful Melody.**_**" Ariel sang to her three-year-old daughter. **

"**Another one?" Melody asked.**

"**Um, let's let daddy sing one!" Ariel suggested.**

"**Okay!" Melody said.**

"**But I don't know any…" Eric whispered to Ariel.**

"**Non-sense, Alex told me your mother sang you guy's lullabies every night!" Ariel fiercely whispered back.**

"**Okay, but I'm rusty." Eric said.**

"**Rusty? You're twenty-two!" Ariel said.**

"**No dream song?" Melody asked. **

"**Oh, no, no, no, daddy will sing darling." Ariel nugged her husband in the ribs.**

"**Okay, um: **_**My little baby, close your eyes.**_

_**Don't think about the mon-sters size. **_

'_**Cause soon you'll fight'em off.**_

_**Snuggle in your **__**blankie; put your head pillow,**_

_**Sail off to dream land in cotton cloudy boat. **_

_**Down the rainbow slide, float-**__**ping with pride and just sail away to dreamland." **_**Eric sang.**

"**I wanna eat the cotton clouds!" Melody giggled. "Last one?" **

"**Okay, this is one my mo-mother used to sing." Ariel stammered. **

"_**Oh, the waves roll low**_

_**And the waves roll high**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless Sky**_

_**Waves try to measure**_

_**The days that we treasure**_

_**Wave hello**_

_**And wave goodbye**_**" Ariel sang. **

"**I wish we could sit in the sand under a bright blue wall-less sky. Maybe we could put our feet in water and have the waves tickle them!" Melody said.**

"**I wish so too." Ariel said sympathetically. "But it is dangerous in the sea." **

"**But when you sing about the sea…It seems so happy," Melody said.**

"**Melly, I've been out too sea a thousand times." Eric said. "One minute it's pristine and beautiful and them a giant storm come and tickles you like this!" Eric aka the tickle storm attacked Melody which luckily made her forget about her sea questions. After Eric and Melody had calmed down Ariel sang one last song:**

"_**I remember, yes**_

_**How I know that song**_

_**Though it's been so long**_

_**I remember happiness**_

_**Without a floor or ceiling**_

_**What's that feeling?**_

_**I remember**_

_**Oh! I remember her**_

_**And how we were**_

_**I remember wanting**_

_**What the evening would be bringing**_

_**I remember singing**_

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless sky**_

_**Waves try to measure the days**_

_**That we treasure**_

_**And I**_

_**I remember**_

_**I remember music**_

_**And I 'm never going back**_

_**To the silent law they wrote**_

_**I will sing in every tempo**_

_**Every last chromatic note**_

_**For I, I remember her**_

_**I remember music**_

_**And I remember**_

_**Love**_

_**Loveeeee**__**" **_**"And don't forget, we love you very much." Ariel whispered to their sleeping daughter.**

**~Thanks for reading. I don't own any of Ariel's song or any characters either. I made up Eric's right here so sorry it's not the best. Also sorry for such a long update. Anyways as always please review!~  
>Lucy: Thanks and I have no idea what a Quincenera is, sorry. I hope you don't mind telling me what it is since I'm doing practice exams online instead of searching cool stuff. Anyways hope your enjoying your break, bye!<strong>


	5. Will one day enjoy the sea

_Summary: Melody sings about how she wishes she and her family could spend at least a day in the sea…together. _

_-Scene in which Melody is first show as a 12-year-old girl_

"**Will one day enjoy the sea"**

"Why so sad, Melody? Thought ya loved the sea!" Scuttle said.

"I'm not sad." Melody quickly replied.

"Well ya look like ya missin' somebody." Scuttle said.

"Yes child. What 'cha missin' is your party!" Sebastian said.

"No, it's not the party. And besides, we've got a lot of time." Melody said.

"Then what is it Melody?" Sebastian asked.

"I love the sea but I want to share it with my parents. I wanna enjoy it as a family." Melody admitted.

_(Melody)_

"_Down in the sea_

_A place where I can be me._

_Its where I can spin and swim without a care_

_Wish my mother could share,_

_My adventures and dreams_

_About the sea and how it just gleams._

_The water dripping from my hair_

_The water is oh so __**clair.**_

_I hope, wonder and dream_

_But the possibilities are so far it seems._

_I just want us, mom, dad, Max and me_

_Too enjoy the sea!"_

_(Sebastian) _

"_In the sea_

_Where the evil swims free._

_You've gotta swim care_

_Don't go far, please don't even dare._

_But I know the sea is great_

_And one day by fate,_

_I know you all will swim together_

_A happy family forever"_

_(Melody)_

"_Mom, dad, Max and me"_

_(Sebastian)_

"_Will one day enjoy the sea"_

_(Melody/Sebastian)_

"_All together,_

_A happy family for-ever!_

_A happy fam-il-y for-evvvverrrr!" _

~Sorry it's short, but I'll another one with it. I hope u liked it!


	6. Being Belle on the Inside

_Summary: Melody is a bit jealous of her fourteen-year-old cousin's beauty and doesn't want to act childish in front of her. Unfortunately Melody naturally does but later learns that being beautiful doesn't mean being grown-up. _

**Being **_**Belle **_**on the Inside**

"Eric, can you please tell me why you called us here?" Ariel said.

"Yeah dad, homework doesn't get done on it's own." 12-year-old Melody sing-songed.

"The reason I called you to my office is that I've planned a trip." Eric said.

"To where?" Ariel asked suspiciously. "I certainly hope it's not another chicken farm Eric."

"Mom has a point, dad. You aren't the best at planning trips." Melody said.

"No, no, no chicken farms." Eric reassured them, but the girls still looked skeptical. "We. Are. Going. To…."

"To?" Ariel asked.

"Tell us dad!" Melody pleaded.

"France!" Eric said.

"Yes!" Ariel and Melody high-fived each other.

"Since when did you decide to go to France?" Ariel said.

"My cousin Rose invited us for a visit. I haven't seen her in such a long time so I decided that we should all go." Eric said.

"That's wonderful Eric! But when do we leave?" Ariel asked.

"Two days." Eric said.

"Great, I'm gonna get packin'," Melody said.

"I thought you had homework?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"I'll get it done eventually." Melody waved it out.

"Cousin Rosie!" Eric said and devoured his cousin in a huge hug.

"Eric!" Rose replied and then rushed over to Ariel.

"Hi, Ariel, long time no see!" Rose said and hugged Ariel as well.

"And Melody, you've grown so much, you're almost as tall as me!" Rose laughed.

"Hey Aunt Rosie!" Melody also hugged her.

"'Kay so lets go in, Stefan and Genevieve are waiting." Rose said. As she walked down the halls her straight brown hair swished down her back. During the trip Eric explained that Rose's dad and his dad were brothers. She had the same eye-colour as Eric as well. Melody hadn't seen her Aunt Rose since she was six as well as her Uncle Stefan and Cousin Genevieve. When she last spent time with Genevieve she had a blast! Genevieve had done her hair, they tried on their mothers' outfits and played mermaids in the palace pool.

Finally they arrived at the parlor where Stefan and Genevieve were sitting. Genevieve turned to look and Melody's jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful now. Her teeth straightened out and her short dirty-blonde bob cut from before became golden, long, straight and silky. Her dry lips were now pink and rosy but her clear blue eyes stayed the same. She definitely looked older than fourteen.

"Bonjour, Uncle Eric and Aunt Ariel." She exquisitely curtsied.

"Genevieve, you looked gorgeous!" Ariel exclaimed and hugged her niece.

"As does your Melody." Stefan said. Melody blushed and wished she wore something better than a casual violet dress. She envied Genevieve's magenta and light pink gown.

"And I Melody, wow you're so tall now. Vous etes comme un palmier!" Genevieve said.

"It's been six years, so I guess I grew. Speaking of which you've grown too. I really like your hair and love your dress. Where did you get it from?" Melody said quickly.

"Uh, sit down sweetie, then will talk." Genevieve said awkwardly and gestured Melody to sit beside her.

'Oh great, now Genevieve thinks I'm a sucker." Melody though sadly. A maid poured her tea and she tried to act stiff and proper like Genevieve when she drank it but spilled some one herself.

"Oh non, are you okay?" Genevieve asked her. "Le the est chaud! It was very hot!"

"Nah, I'm okay. I just need napkins." Melody assured her.

"Serviettes, Mlle Marie." Genevieve said.

"Oui, Princesse Genevieve." Maid Marie handed her some fresh napkins.

"Ah, the stain won't come out." Genevieve whispered. "Uh, mere et pere, je peux aller Melody montrent ma chambre?"

"Oui," Rose said and continued her conversation with Ariel.

"Let's go." Genevieve dragged her through numerous dark marble hallways and up an endless flight of stairs to her room. "Here we are!" Genevieve revealed a spacious room. Unlike the red and deep colours in the rest of her palace her room was the colour of the ocean. Near the bottom of the walls she painted sandbars with starfish and other sea creatures as well as shells. Close to the top of the ceiling came the shore line with a beach. Underwater were detailed portraits of mermaids that she had imagined.

"Gen, I thought you were to old for mermaids." Melody said, surprised. Genevieve looked older and mature but on the inside she was the same old Gennie who chased her around with a paintbrush.

"Je ne suis jamais trop vieux pour _mermaids_."

"Uh, excusez-moi?"

"Um, I'm never to old for mermaids? Desole, I'm not really good in English."

"It's okay. Oh, uh, about my dress…"

"Opps, here, pick which ever one you like. I think we are being about the same size."

"Thanks. I'll take the red one."

"Grande choix!"

After Melody slipped on the dress, Genevieve gave her matching slippers and did her hair.

"Vous avez obtenu encore plus jolie." Genevieve muttered under her breath while doing Melody's hair in an elegant braid.

"What?"

"I can't believe it, but you've gotten prettier."

"Me? But you're the one that could pass for a beautiful bride. Er-Belle Bride?"

"Belle Mariee. There all done. Now what do you want to do?"  
>"Are we allowed to go to main street?"<p>

"Oui, let's go."

"Bien sûr!" As they walked out Melody thought: 'I guess being beautiful is loving who you are on the inside. Genevieve doesn't care how lovely she looks. She loves herself because she is childish and fun. And that's exactly how I want her too be.'

~I admit the story is a little 'under developed' but I'm tired so please don't mind. French words courtesy from my eight grade french speech notes. Anyways I hope u liked it!~

Lucy: Thanks for your description, but sorry I won't use it. The collection is about Melody between the ages of 1-12 (a child) but it was a great idea. Anyways take care, bye!


	7. A Dance Is Like A Converstaion

"A Dance Is Like A Conversation"

"Daddy, can you tell me a goodnight story today since mommy is away?" Four-year-old Melody asked.

"Of-course. So today I'll you about my first dance with Ariel. You see she wasn't a great talker at the time…"  
>"But mommy talks with everyone!" Melody insisted.<p>

"But at the time, she wasn't. It surprises me too now. So I decided to show her how to talk with her feet."

"Talk with her feet?"  
>"Yupp. A dance is like a conversation. It's a language anyone could speak. Here I'll show you." Melody got out of bed and stood on her dad's toes while he sang and twirled her around.<p>

"Dancing is a language

That is felt instead of heard

You can whisper, sing, or shout

Without so much as a word

Try it, go on.

Like so!

Just let your emotions

Tell your body what to do

See how much a single

Gesture can reveal

And every little step

Every single step

Is one step closer

To saying what you feel

Once the music hits you

And ambitions fall away

And you find that you're

Expressing things your

Voice daren't say

Don't be afraid. Let go!

Soon as you surrender

What's inside will sweep on through

As the boundaries raised

Between us disappears

And every little step

Every single step

Is one step closer

To talking loud and clear

A dance is like a conversation

Except you never need to make a sound

And once you've begun

You speak as one, give and take

Back and forth

Round and round!

A dance is like a conversation

Except your lips don't

Ever need to part

And once you've begun

You'll speak as one

Cheek to cheek

Toe to Toe

Heart to Heart

Dancing is a language

That is felt instead of heard

But it says much more

Than language ever could

And every little step

Every single step

Is one step closer

One step closer

One step closer

To being understood"

Eric carried Melody into her bed.

"So if I can't talk, I'll just dance!" Melody giggled.

"Exactly," Eric replied and kissed Melody goodnight.

~This is just a short fathers day tribute, hope you like it! "_A dance is like a conversation_ is from the little mermaid on broadway.~


	8. The World Below

The World Below

"Sebastian, what is it like to live under the sea?" 12-year-old Melody asked her guardian as she swam in the deep blue sea.

"Its-alright." Sebastian said, careful not to tell Melody too much about the wonderful sea.

"How does it feel?" She urged him.

"It feels wet?" Sebastian acted dumbly.

"I feel like the sea is my home. I feel like I belong here."

"This is where I belong,  
>Beneath the deep sea blue here!<br>I feel completely new here in the world below!  
>It's like my life was wrong<br>And somehow, now, at last I'm in  
>My own skin<br>Up here in the world below!

There's so much to do here

Shells and caves!  
>The waters so cool here<br>Upon my flesh!  
>It feels so right here<br>Cool and calm...  
>Life seems to be<br>Almost calling to me  
>From this strange new world below!" Melody sang.<p>

"But up there, you can walk and run and race.

Up there, you can stay all day in the sun!" Sebastian argued. '_Wait am I really saying dat!' _he thought horrifically.

"But down here you can swim and float and collect neat things and have _real _friends!" Melody countered.

"Ah forget it Melody, no use arguing with you." The aged crab admitted. Melody smirked and dove beneath the depths of the ocean once more.

'_What I am going to do with her' _Sebastian shook his head and then disappeared beneath the waves to chase after _another _teenager.

~I just thought I'd add a few chapters before the long weekend when I head out to Lake Okanagan, so I hope you like them. I know Melody is not a teenager, but that's what they say in the movie so oh well. Don't forget to review!~


	9. Beach Day

Beach Day

"Its sweltering outside", complained Grimsby at the breakfast table.

"Its going to be a scorcher today!" Carlotta exclaimed as she placed cool fruit on the table.

"But there is nothing to do outside when its so hot." Seven-year-old Melody whined. "Except swimming." She hinted.

"You know you aren't allowed in the ocean." Ariel warned.

"But we could take her to Lake Attina." Eric suggested. Ariel felt a pang of sadness when she heard her sister's name, even though it wasn't named after her.

"But that is an hours ride, Eric. Won't the ride be uncomfortable in the heat?" Grimsby asked him.

"We'll survive Grim, there has been hotter days in the past and we still attended all the places." Eric reassured his adviser.

"So can we go daddy?" Melody asked her dad.

"Sure!" Eric said.

"Giselle, could you help Melody pack a bathing suit, a towel, a change of clothing and her beach toys please?" Ariel asked an approaching maid.

"Of course your majesty, come 'on Melody." Young Giselle replied.

"I'll get our stuff ready," Ariel said to Eric and left behind Giselle and Melody.

"I hope you don't tell Melody the story of the Aqua Eater." Carlotta told Eric. "You don't want to scare the poor girl."

"I wasn't scared when cousin Richie told me." Eric laughed.

"Oh yes you were, you came screaming in the beach house after a bit of seaweed brushed feet saying it was the Aqua Eater!" Grimsby recalled.

Eric blushed with embarrassment, "Okay I won't." He said quickly

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Melody called with they arrived at the beach. Eric laughed a speed behind her while Ariel, Carlotta and Grimsby unloaded the carriage.

"Go on dear, Grimsby and I will manage just fine." Carlotta told Ariel.

"Are you sure, I will gladly help." Ariel said reluctantly.

"Go dear, show Melody your swimming skills!" Grimsby said. Ariel left them and slowly padded out to the water. Oh how she missed the cool water beneath her feet. She walked through the shallow waters until she reached her family.

"Having fun Melody?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, but we have to stay away from the shark." Melody replied.

"Shark?" Ariel asked. "There aren't sharks in the lake Melly,"

"Not those sharks, daddy sharks!" Melody whispered fiercely. A few seconds later Ariel felt something wrap around her ankles and instantly took her beneath the waves.

"Mommy!" Melody laughed and reached out to grab her. Eric released her and Ariel flew to the surface coughing water out.

"The sharks here are scarier than the ocean!" Ariel giggled.

"Rawr!" Eric said snapping his fake jaws. "I see two delicious looking princesses! And I think they would make a wonderful lunch!" He teased.

"Swim away, swim away!" Ariel said in mock terror and swam quickly while holding on to her daughter.

"He's gaining on us!" Melody alerted her mother.

"Don't worry I got a few tricks!" Ariel said as she whizzed through the water. The onlookers were surprised to see their Queen swimming through the waves.

"Okay, I give up!" Eric said exhaustedly. Ariel and Melody exchanged winning smiles and returned to Eric.

"That was fun!" Melody said.

"We should come here every summer, and with a lot more people." Ariel said happily.

"But for now!" Eric the shark charged towards Melody and playfully tickled her and then launched her in the water.

~I guess the beach is on my mind! I hope you liked it and please review!~


	10. Atlantica

_In Melody's Class, she is instructed to write a poem. When she presents her poem about Atlantica, will anyone believe her?_

Atlantica

"Alright class, today we will focus on scenery poems." Miss Julliard announced.

"On what kind of scene Miss Julliard?" Penelope asked.

"Anything scene you choose. It could be the town square, Princess Melody's Palace, the dark forest, Lake Attina. Whatever you desire, you have twenty minutes, as twelve year olds, I expect it to be well done. And the scene has to be a real place, go." Miss Julliard instructed. Melody thought up of every adjective to described Atlantica. The time passed quickly and Miss Julliard invited children to the front of the class to read their poems.

"My Room.

Warm, pink, large.

It is the size of a barge.

My covers are smooth and silky.

It is where I drink my milky.

I have the nicest china dolls.

I have a wonderful view of Arista Falls.

My Room." Penelope bragged in her poem.

"That was alright, Penelope. But you should use more advanced descriptions. What would Lord Durham say?" Miss Julliard shook her head and Penelope slumped in her seat upon hearing her father's name. "Princess Melody, your turn." Melody took in a big breath and began her poem.

"Atlantica

A place where the colors are bright and vibrant.

Life swimming carelessly through the deep blue water.

Whimsical shapes appearing aesthetically.

The King ruling in his grand, open and golden throne room.

Coral as colourful as a rainbow and shaped like ginger roots.

Squishy, spongy and bouncy beds.

Mersisters with the prettiest features sing the most harmonious song.

All in the kingdom of Atlantica." Melody smiled at the hearty claps her poem got but then saw a disapproving expression on her teachers face.

"That was a wonderful descriptic poem Princess Melody, but I said you had to describe a _real_ place."

"But Miss Julliard, Atlantica is real. It is where my mother was born and raised. I even saw the place for myself!"

"You mean to say the you swam in the depths of the sea. That is not even possible!"

"It is! I had a tail. I discovered all of Atlantica and it was the most wonderful place in the world!"

"Oh alright Princess Melody I believe you. Why don't you share some of your adventures with us?"

"Sure. It all started out at my party…"

*Yeah I know it is short, but atleast I updated! But remember More Reviews=Longer stories. Yes seriously please review. I got a ton of hits but what makes me most happy are the reviews! I'll take good or bad! Anyways thanks for reading and do not leave without hitting that review button and writing something!*


	11. A Summer Reunion

A Summer Reunion

-Here is just a quick family tree to help you sort out Eric's family:

Caroline* + Edward* (Eric's grandparents) = Ronald, Daniel and Ashley

Ronald* + Evangeline* (Eric's parents) = Eric and Alexandra

Daniel* + Kathleen* = Rose

Ashley* + John* = Katy, Kristina and Jeffery

Eric + Ariel = Melody (12)

Alexandra + Christopher = Juliana (13) Sean (2)

Rose + Stefan = Genevieve (14)

Katy + Christen = Renee (17) Brianna (15) Flynn (14)

Kristina + Ronnie = Tyler (15) Ryan (13) Danny (11) Elena (3)

Jeffery + Cynthia = Ross (12) Norah (12)

Legend:

+: Married too

=: Children

*: Deceased

( ): Age and information

Family Reunion

"Prince Eric and Princess Alexandra, how nice to have you here again!" Exclaimed Attina Beach and Cottages owner Elise and Eddie Everheart.

"Last we saw you two together, you both had barley lost your baby teeth!" Elise said.

"It is nice to see you too." The twins said respectively.

"We would like to check-in for our family reunion." Alex said. "We've booked six cabins."

"Of course." Elise said. "Just tell me who will occupy the rooms please."

"One for Ariel and I." Eric said

"Check." Eddie said.

"One for Chris, Sean and I." Alex said.

"Check." Eddie replied.

"One for Rose and Stefan, one for Katy and Christen, one for Kristina, Ronnie and Elena." Eric added.

"Check, check, check." Eddie marked.

"One for Jeffery and Cynthia and the large one for the older cousins." Alex said.

"Got it." Eddie replied. "Elise will take you to your cottages." The old man gestured towards his wife.

"This way your highnesses." Elise guided them along the shore and stopped at a row of six white and blue beach houses. "Here you are!"

"They are beautiful, Elise. I love the new royal blue colour you added." Alex said.

"Thank-you. Now why don't you get your families and settle in." Elise said.

"Alright bye!" Eric and Alex called.

"This was a great idea Lexi, having a family reunion on the beach like we did when we were younger." Eric said.

"Thanks, I've always thought it would be fun to hang out with our cousins again. And the children can play with their cousins too." Alex replied.

Meet and Greet

"Okay kids," Alex said as the older kids assembled with their luggage at the front of the large beach house.

"We're teens Aunt Alex." Renee pointed out.

"Alright teens listen up. Boys get the upper floor, girls get the lower floor. Come inside and I'll show you your beds." Alex said.

"This isn't boarding school, Auntie Alex, its vacation." Tyler pointed out.

"Hey I don't wanna do this either, your moms suggested it." Alex tossed a curly dark lock of hair behind her. "Kay' girlies. Juliana far corner, Melody across from her, Genevieve beside Juliana, Norah across for Genevieve, Brianna beside Genevieve, Renee across from her. Good? Great, now come 'on boys." Juliana left the girls to unpack. Melody loved the large room. Above each twin bed was a large window. Luckily Melody had a view of the lake. The room had a contrast of aqua and blue and printed with shells. In the center was a large soft white carpet shaped like a giant shell. Even the wall scones were like shell. Off to one corner was a kitchen with picnic-like table and in the other corner was a wall lined with books and games. In the far back wall was a fire-place incase it became chilly at night. There was two doors by in between Genevieve and Juliana and Melody and Norah to two separate bathrooms. They each had a two chests to keep their stuff in.

Renee, Brianna and Genevieve started an elaborate conversation with Juliana trying to get in. Juliana and Genevieve were the only cousins Melody had seen. Renee was tall and slim and had emerald eyes and straight dark brown hair. Brianna, her sister was a little chubby and also tall and had lighter green eyes and blonde hair. Norah was scrawny but seemed strong. She had sea-blue eyes and long brown hair curled at the ends. She remained as silent as Melody while the others unpacked.

"Since we are living like we are in a dorm, I think we should have a dorm head." Renee said.

"Like who?" Genevieve said sarcastically.

"I'm the oldest, so I guess it's me." Renee smirked. 'Great' Melody thought 'A drama princess'.

"Then you're in charge of all the work!" Her sister, Brianna taunted.

"I'll make sure you'll do something, Bre, don't worry." Renee said.

"I'm done packing, lets go play cards or something with the guys, they probably just threw everything in their trunks." Genevieve suggested. As the girls got up to leave Norah remained in her bed with a book.

"Coming Norah?" Brianna asked.

"Nah, I wanna finish my book." She replied.

"Well, when you are done, just come." Genevieve said.

"Hi guys!" Renee said once they came up there.

"Hey, wanna play-" Tyler started then caught Melody. "Cousin Melody, can't believe you're here. Mom told me you are an awesome swimmer! I can't wait until morning so we can race!"

"Hi Tyler. Your totally on for the race." Melody smiled. That was the first time any of her cousins besides Juliana and Genevieve had said anything to her.

"I'll race you after Tyler!" Ross called.

"And I'm after Ross!" Ryan called. Melody beamed and thought she would get along better with her boy cousins instead of the girls, since they liked the same fun stuff as her. Not tanning but swimming! Melody happily joined her guy cousins and they started talking about sports. She was glad to have so fun friends for the vacation.

Building Bonds

"Remember when we used to play chubby bunny like our kids over there." Rose recalled as she watched the children stuff their cheeks with marshmellows around the bonfire.

"I could hold the most." Kristina bragged.

"No way it was totally Katy." Eric said. Katy beamed at her older cousin.

"And Jeffery would be the first to throw-up." Alex laughed along with her cousins. Their spouses looked on unsurely but did like hearing all the new stories.

"Lexi, are the babies alright?" Kristina asked Alex.

"Yeah, sleeping like logs." Alex looked down beside her where Elena and Sean lay in twin mini cribs.

"Guys, remember sneaking out in the middle of the night to go swimming?" Katy said.

"Yeah, it was swell having the lake to ourselves." Rose smiled. "But I hope our kids don't try that or they will be in bed for a week like Jeffery."

"Yeah, uncle John sure didn't buy your story Jeff." Eric said. " But what was worse it that I was stuck with all you girls."

"Oh Eric, don't act like you didn't like getting you hair done," Alex teased. The group once again broke out in laughter and got side-ways glances from the kids.

"What are they laughing about?" Ryan asked.

"Probably who had the best punishment of the year," Brianna said.

"I can't believe we have to cook our own food," Renee complained.

"Who cares, I like our simple meals." Danny said. The others nodded in agreement.

"The corn was super buttery, thanks to Genevieve." Juliana gushed.

"Hey, I can't eat corn unless its hidden in butter." The most beautiful princess smiled.

"Melody, is the Atlantis cool?" Brianna asked her curiously.

"Atlantica is beautiful." Melody replied.

"What is it like?" Genevieve asked.

"Well, my Grandfather is the king so he lives it this sharp golden castle where you could freely swim through. And the corals are so colourful-" Melody got cut of by Renee.

"-And you know what else is colourful? The new line of summer gowns by-" And now it was Renee who got cut off."

"Shut-up Renee, we are trying to listen to Melody." Tyler said.

"Yeah, that was a bit rude Renee, please continue Melody." Genevieve said warmly.

"Anyways, there are so many colourful fish! And the merfolk are really kind. And everything is shaped weird but it looks cool." Melody said.

"That would make a wonderful painting." Norah said shyly.

"It would." Melody agreed. "You paint?"

"She is only the best." Ross answered for her. "You should have seen her Muriel of silver bells and wreaths during Christmas."

"She got in award in school too." Ryan said.

"I love the colours she uses." Genevieve said.

"They seem so life-like!" Brianna added.

"Yay, so she can paint a bell. So can the rest of the world. It takes real talent to know what's next." Renee said.

"What's next in what?" Brianna looked at her sister.

"Fashion, silly." Renee glared at her sister.

"It takes a real genius to look in a magazine and copy what they are doing." Flynn smirked at his sister.

"I don't need to listen to little kids, I'm gone." Renee left in a huff.

"I'll go with you!" Juliana said and hurried behind her.

"Yes!" Flynn said once she was out of hearing range.

"Why is Juliana being such a wanna-be?" Melody asked.

"I dunno, I suppose she thinks Renee is the coolest or whatever." Brianna said.

"I can't wait for the events tomorrow!" Danny said.

"I wish I get Auntie Alex, she's the best at everything!" Ross said.

"Uncle Eric too." Norah added.

"I want Auntie Katy or Auntie Kristy, they are super fast!" Genevieve said.

"I want Auntie Ariel, she's the best swimmer!" Tyler said.

"And Auntie Cynthia has the best aim." Melody recalled from games she played when she alone came to visit.

"But Auntie Rose is the smartest!" Ryan said.

"And Uncle Chris is the funniest." Tyler said.

"Don't you guys just love sitting out in the stars?" Genevieve said.

"Yeah, my dad taught us all about stars." Ross said. "Right Norah?" he asked his younger sister.

"Yeah, like that constellation over there, it's the big dipper." Norah pointed out as they all lay on the sand.

Let The Games Begin!

"What's this?" Brianna asked the next morning when she found a sheet attached to her door after breakfast.

"Teams." Juliana said. Tyler grabbed it off the door and read it out loud.

"Team Emerald: Ariel, Alex, Stefan, Ronnie, Flynn, Brianna and Danny. Team Sapphire: Eric, Christen, Kristina, Rose, Genevieve, Melody and Me, yes!" Team Diamond: Jeffery, Cynthia, Katy, Christopher, Renee, Ryan, Ross, Norah. And it says here that Elise will watch Sean and Elena." Tyler finished.

"Yay, I'm a diamond!" Renee bragged.

"So? I've got Uncle Eric, Melody, Tyler, Auntie Kristina and Uncle Christen!" Genevieve said.

"So? I've got Auntie Ariel and Auntie Alex. The prize is ours!" Flynn replied. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, our parents are out there already!" Ross said.

"First Event is rowing!" Eddie boomed from a high podium. "Each team has to reach the raft and tie their flag and return. The first team gets five points and the second team gets two." The family nodded in their canoes. "Ready, Set, Stroke!" Eddie shot in the air. Team Sapphire got an easy lead with Eric leading the group. "Stroke, stroke, stroke." He called. But Team Emerald caught up fast with Alex's coaching. "Stroke, stroke, stroke!" She and Ariel called. "Your going down, Lexi!" Eric called. "As if Eric!" Alex shouted. Ariel rolled her eyes at the competitive siblings. Team diamond was way behind, despite Cynthia's coaching. Renee had no idea how to row a boat and has too proud to ask. Once Team Emerald and Team Sapphire reached their rafts and sent speedy Flynn and Melody to tie their flag. They jumped back in and began to head back when Danny fell over into the cool morning water. "Danny!" Kristina called and caused her whole team to stop. They rowed back and helped a freezing Danny out of the water and onto Kristina's boat.

"Are you alright Danny?" Kristina asked her youngest son. "I'm fine mom, just a little cold." He replied. "Here." Ronnie tossed his son a blanket from the safety kit. Kristina rubbed him dry and helped him on his boat. "Wow Diamond won!" Brianna said in surprise. "Oh well, at least Danny is safe." Genevieve said. "Why couldn't Renee fall overboard." Tyler whispered to Melody and Genevieve as he shook is wavy chestnut hair. "We all have dreams Ty," Genevieve said. "Maybe Ryan will, with the way she is treating him." Melody said.

"Team Diamond wins!" Announced Eddie. "Five points and there is a tie for second place between Team Emerald and Team Sapphire so they each get two points." Renee cheered loudly and Danny raced off to change. A few spectators gathered along the beach to watch the monarchies compete. "There is Princess Genevieve!" A young girl squealed to her friend. "Isn't she beautiful?" The other girl looked on. "She sure is but Queen Ariel is the best." A bunch of older girls starred dreamily and the young princes. "Prince Tyler is so cute!" A tall blonde said. "Not as handsome as Flynn." Her sister said. "Look, they are starting their toss competition. Wow! Flynn's sister sucks." The younger sister nodded in agreement.

"You have to toss your egg to the person on your raft with only seven throws. The team with the least throws wins!" Eddie said. Elena and Sean squealed from their places with Elise. Alex and Eric were once again, neck to neck in their races. Diamond had to start over several times due to Renee's fumbles. Emerald and Sapphire finished at about the same time but Sapphire had stronger throwers so they had won.

"We have to find a way to distract them, that is the only way we will win!" Renee whispered to Ryan. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "I've got an idea but we will need Ross and Norah." Renee replied.

"NO!" The twins replied fiercely.

"Why, don't you wanna win?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, but not like that! Renee, you should stop thinking of this as a competition." Norah said loudly. "This entire time you've just been thinking of yourself as being the best. Nobody is perfect."

"Oh Norah, was I really that bad?" Renee asked horrifically.

"Heck, yeah." Ross said.

"Then, guys I am so sorry!" For the first time Renee felt guilt flood through her. "I am so sorry for being a monster. Lets try to win this fair and square! Go diamond!"

"GO DIAMOND!" The twins cheered.

Unfortunately diamond did not win, and neither did emerald. Sapphire came on top and was presented with a golden trophy, courtesy of Alex, who reluctantly handed over the gleaming golden cup to her brother. After the celebrations they had a feast along the shoreline. The staff of Lake Attina were set it all up. The endless table was mounded with food and at each place was exquisite china and wine glasses. Melody thought that this was the best night of her life but it got better with Renee apologizing and Juliana admitting to being a wannabe and decided to be herself. Genevieve and Norah dragged sticks in the wet sand and made a beautiful scenic picture of the beach. There was no reunion quite like a royal one.


	12. Forever

Forever

A white palace pierces above a deep blue and cuts against a sky blue

In it, lives a loving family

It consists of a noble King and Queen

And their feisty, loyal daughter

Eric, Ariel and Melody

The royal family is an icon

They are loveable, reliable, kind

They are loved by everyone on land

But their hearts lie in the deep blue sea

Where all the fun and adventures take place

No matter where the family is, their hearts forever

Will remain

Apart

Of

The sea

Always

And

Forever.

Because they are the happy family of the sea.

And Melody, who is the princess of land and sea

Will always cherish her family's history

She will respect it

Embrace it

Cherish is

And will keep it in her heart

FOREVER

*I'm getting the gears your head spinning with this free form poem. You can think of it how ever you like but my idea was to show that the family of the land and sea will forever love the land and sea. Thanks for reading this collection. I did 12 stories because you are only a child for 12 years. I absoulutely love that I got over 1000 hits! I cannot thank you enough for you reviews and that you actually read them. Enjoy the last of August, and until another story bye!*

~Lucy: My best reviewer, thanks for you support and advice. I am glad that you had fun on your trip and congrads on you iPod. We started school a week ago and boy am I tired. From August 14-24th was Krishna_ Janimustumi_. Which, in our Hindu culture was our gods eight day birthday celebration. We have like a circle of family friends and we go to each others houses for the eight days. The first three days was at our house and boy were we busy. When everybody comes we read the "Krishna Bible", offer fruits and Indian sweets and sing holy songs and offer holy water, yogurt and milk to Lord Krishna. We also have a fire ceremony called _havans_. After the service people sit around and chat and the men sing holy songs called _Kirtans_. After we hand out the offered fruits and sweets (which are called Prasad) to everyone, we hand out a snack as well such as _samosas, pakoras, bhajia, buja_ and sauce. (Everything has to be vegetarian.) After the snack the men continue the holy song the women set up dinner and kids just chill. After an Indian vegetarian dinner people chill and leave around 12-2am. (So I guess now you know why I am so tired!) On the last day we actually take a small statue of a baby Krishna and put him in a cradle and rock him and _arti_ him. It is very fun and I forgot to tell you! We have to dress up in saris and heavy jewelry and bangles everyday! So I hope you enjoy the rest of your break, bye!


End file.
